The pink elf
by mrb91898
Summary: Stephanie is convinced Sportacus is hiding something from her what is it? will it effect her?


Disclaimer: Magnus Scheving owns Lazy Town

Sportacus and Stephanie are celebrating their 18th birthdays together seeing as their on the same day. Stephanie is getting nervous because she thinks he is hiding something from her but is unsure

Stephanie's P.O.V

I cant believe its mine and sporty's party tomorrow Stephanie thought to herself while laying in her bed about to start her morning routine. Then she sighed and leapt out bed with skill and grace. "Huh that's weird normally I just topple out of bed… must have been a fluke she smiles to herself and goes to greet her uncle.

Sportacus's P.O.V

I feel great mine and Stephanie's party is tomorrow and our family is visiting us. Yes tomorrow Steph will finally know who and what she is seeing as our powers are developing. With that happy thought Sportacus started his daily workout beginning with of course push ups.

Robbie's P.O.V

Bang Crash Thunk . Robbie woke to a large crash. "What on earth are those little brats doing that could be so loud. Going up to his periscope he saw the candy lover, the prankster, and the rich one all running back and forth with peculiar items such as streamers, banners, and two cardboard cutouts of the blue elf and the pink hurricane. That's when it hit him their birthday party is tomorrow Robbie groaned. "Will I never get a peaceful moment?"

Stephanie's P.O.V

After eating a quick breakfast and an equally fast goodbye to her uncle, Stephanie was out the door and running to sportacus's house. Being able to run all the way there she was feeling proud of herself she usually got tired and out of breath halfway, but not this time. When she got there she wasn't even out of breath. She knocked on the door and smiled a bit at the shocked look Sportacus was giving her "Hi Sport" He just stared at her. "Uh Sportacus?" she said snapping back to reality he smiled and said "Wow you got here a lot earlier than usual

Sportacus's P.O.V

"Um yeah I know I was able to run the whole way here without stopping she smiled" Sportacus just nodded and a knowing smile crossed his I was right her powers are kicking in too, he thought to himself. Then focusing on Stephanie he said "So are you ready to start our daily run Steph?" he said. "You bet" was her reply. He smiled and grabbed some sports candy for them and off they went.

Robbie's P.O.V

Oh no here come the pink pixie and the ELF! No matter he had the perfect plan to get rid of them FoReVEr forever ever ever his room echoed him and he laughed. Tomorrow at their party he would distract the girl and the blue elf would flip after her and then he could trap them both. It was Brilliant

Stephanie's P.O.V

Sportacus was definitely hiding something from her after that smile he gave her when she told him she had run all the way to his house but what? Stephanie couldn't figure it out and thought about asking when she heard a scream and leapt into action she flipped off towards the noise and saw Ziggy stuck in a tree she rolled over and caught him just in time. "Thanks Spor… Ziggy looked up and saw Stephanie, Oh thanks Stephanie he said clearly confused. Your welcome Ziggy be more careful from now on ok." Ziggy nodded and said "sure" still in a daze. "Excellent save Stephanie" Sportacus said her reply was "Woahh"

Sportacus's P.O.V

Sportacus was completely thrilled that Stephanie was adjusting to her new abilities so well! She had even saved Ziggy with no hesitation. "Woahh" Stepanie said breaking him from his reverie. "Sportacus I didn't know I could do that" she smiled at him excitedly. "Practice makes perfect." She gave him a sheepish grin "But I have never practiced flips like that" Well that is weird Sportacus chuckled to himself "maybe it was a fluke" he said grinning broadly.

Robbie's P.O.V

Did that pink girl just save someone? Or, was he seeing things he looked out his periscope again no there she was helping Zippy stand up. If she starts flipping like that

blue elf, he himself was going to leave Lazy town Forever! One of them was bad enough. Two of them would be unbearable he would never get everyone back to the good old lazy days. No he must stop that from happening.

Stephanie's P.O.V

A FLUKE she didn't think so that was too many "flukes" today she was going to get to the bottom of this. Sportacus knew something that concerns her and felt she had a right to know "OK Sportacus" she said "your gonna tell me what you know or your going to be tickled mercilessly" She giggled as his eyes widened. He started shaking his head still wide eyed at his impending doom. Sportacus you have until the count of 3 to tell me 1. she started Sportacus took off running "Huh wasn't expecting that ok 3" She realized she was faster today too and caught up to him with no problem. She pinned him to the ground and started tickling him trying to keep a serious face "Okay Sportacus tell me what you know!"

Sportacus's P.O.V

"Step-han-ieee sto-op" he said through tears and uncontrollable laughter but she wouldn't give up that easily she tickled him again for another minute then stopped to let him breathe and to ask again "Tell me what you know." Panting Sportacus said "I ah cant besides you will know tomorrow anyway" "Really?" she said searching his eyes for deceit "Yes" He said. She believed him, but she didn't let him up she tickled him for a few more minutes, releasing him when he was out of breath "Now was that so hard" she said with a evil smile. Sportacus said "honestly? Yes it was"

Stephanie's P.O.V

Stephanie felt better now that she knew Sportacus was going to tell her what was going on tomorrow. She thought it must have something to do with her being so much more graceful and she knew it had something to do with those flips. Smiling with excitement she helped sportacus up to his feet, and they ran to their homes realizing it was nearly 8:08 and time for them to get a little shut eye it was a big day tomorrow.

Robbie's P.O.V

That's right you two just run home its going to be a BIG day tomorrow. Robbie then spotted his cake made his way across the lair and a bucket fel onto his headl as he tripped reaching for the cake "Well that was a let down." Robbie sat back in his very fuzzy orange chair and drifted off to sleep.

Sportacus's P.O.V

Sportacus woke up with new found energy today. He was going to see his parents at Stephanie's and his own party. He also realized with a shock he was eighteen and his powers should be their completely, but he was going to wait until they could use their powers together and both learn to use them at the same time. Sportacus was thrilled he grinned and flipped around so much he actually got dizzy

Stephanie's P.O.V.

Stephanie woke to her alarm and knew she was eighteen she leaped ten feet into the air and up out of bed landing as light as a cat. " I could get used to that" as she smiled and flipped around "and that" she added. Sportacus also told her she would find out whats making her have such grace and also energy.

Robbies P.O.V

Robbie slept still snoring loudly

Sportacus's P.O.V.

Sportacus was doing his daily routine when he thought he should check his mailbox. So he went out to do that and found his dad outside trying to cram a birthday card in. "Pabbi "Sportacus shouted and flipped over to him landing right in front of him giving his father a big bear hug. "Hey sport" his father smiled while returning the hug. then with a concerned look he pulled out of the hug and asked "where is she?" Sportacus cast his eyes down the street and saw a pink blur running to come meet him. Then looking back to his father he said "Here she comes now Pabbi!" With a smirk on his face he saw his fathers shocked face and just laughed. "Wow" was all his father said.

Stephanie's P.O.V

Who is that man with Sportacus? Stephanie wondered to herself. He kinda looks like him. Running closing the last bit of distance running to meet them she smiled and said "Hi I'm Stephanie and who are you?" That's when the strange man hugged her. She was not expecting that so she backed up and said "I don't know you so please do not hug me again." When she asked the man again he said oh I'm sorry dear I am your father." He smiled at her warmly. She stared at him pondering what he said. It couldn't be true could it? She was very graceful and now she could flip. But it couldn't be true she had a father and a mother who loved her very much and she was sticking to that. She was about to tell him he could't possibly be her father when Sportacus spoke up asking one very simple question "Have you ever felt different from the other kids?" With that one question Stephanie's eyes widened and her mouth was agape. Stephanie asked one question more "How?" She asked with such a pleading look it brought tears to the other mans face.

Stranger's (aka #9) P.O.V

The look that his daughter gave him crushed his soul and withered his heart until he released tears. He said "lets take a walk and i will explain everything to you and your brother" Stephanie gave him a confused look and he gestured towards Sportacus. The look that now was on the young girls face was hysterical it was shock that you wouldn't believe. Your my brother? She questioned the boy who was smiling. He just nodded saying "Yes Stephanie I am your brother" "Okay we definitely need to take that walk." So #9 started his story be+89gnhjinning with how Stephanie wandered into the park one day never to return to her family. He told of how when Sportacus was 10 he was sent to live in the town b where his sister lived. A town they found only days after she was lost from them a kind man and woman took her in. Sportacus was told to watch over his sister and keep her from harm. Sportacus had agreed eagerly wanting so desperately to meet his twin. Sportacus was also told not to tell you that you were siblings until i came along to explain everything when you turned 18. So he waited until this moment so that i might explain your heritage to you. Stephanie what i am going to say to you will shock you but must be said" He took a deep breath "Stephanie you are an elf."

Stephanie's P.O.V

What?! I am an elf it didn't make sense "Elves aren't real are they?" With that her father and Sportacus took off their hats which had been on the whole time to reveal pointy ears. Stephanie stared, shifting her hair to the side and feeling her own ear she felt a pointed tip. "Oh my I am a fairy tale creature!" With that Stephanie sat on a nearby park bench. Overwhelmed with the new information Stephanie just sat there for five minutes thinking trying to process it all. Suddenly Stephanie stood up and flipped up to Sportacus and her father and gave her newly found family a hug. "I have a lot of questions"she said. Sportacus looked at her and said "I will answer them all but not now. Its time for our party!" With that the new family walked off towards Stephanie's uncles house.

Sportacus's P.O.V

Stephanie took that surprisingly well. But Sportacus noticed she hid her ears in her hair again. She probably doesn't want her friends to get worried if they see her ears. They arrived at Stephanie's uncles house to see that all the lights are off. They both smiled knowing what was going to happen when they flicked on the lights. Sure enough when Stephanie flipped the switch everyone stood up from their hiding places shouting "SURPRISE!" Sportacus just smiled and acted surprised Stephanie did as well. Then someone shouted "lets get this party rolling!" Then the music was cranked up to its fullest and everyone went outside and danced. Screaming and jumping. After a while Bessie started her long birthday speech. Then came his and Stephanie's presents. Everyone got quiet as they started to open their presents when they finished opening the assorted pink and blue bags, they thanked everybody with hugs. suddenly #9 stood up and said he has one last present for his son Sportacus and his long lost daughter Stephanie. When they asked him "What?" he just pointed up. So they all looked up to see a blue airship floating in the sky. "Woaahh" Sportacus and Stephanie said at the same time.

#9's P.O.V

The look that crossed his kids faces was great and he chuckled when they ran up to him and tackled him with hugs and a lot of "thank yous!" and "best dad ever's!"It was really nice to surprise them with this. So he lowered the airship down and gave them a tour and taught them how to use it. "Most of it is touch activated but their are some voice activated features too. It will only respond to your voices unless you let someone else command it. Now this is your room Stephanie." They walked into a very pink room with a small bathroom attached to it. "Thank you Sir." "Please dear call me dad or pabbi" #9 said . she nodded and said "thank you pabbi." He said "Your welcome. I hope to see you both home in a few days to start your training and celebrate with your mother. Bye kids." "Bye pabbi" they both said at the same time

Stephanie's P.O.V

"Wait what training?" She questioned her twin. Spotacus sighed and said our hero training. Stephanie most elves grow up and save people. Pabbi wants us to follow in his footsteps and become heroes of Lazy town" Oh okay my new found father wants me to train to be a hero. Sportacus interrupted her thoughts when he said look don't worry about it you will do fine you saved Ziggy perfectly yesterday." So Sportacus "who's older?"She said a smile crossing her face.

Spotacus's P.O.V

Of course she had to ask. Very reluctantly he replied "You are Stephanie by two minutes" Stephanie smiled and looked at the clock. It read 8:08 "time to go to bed little sport" she said with a smirk on her face. To that Sportacus just rolled his eyes and said "hey you might be older but i know more magic then you." Stephanie's eyes got very big and she said "magic?" Sportacus just nodded and said "Goodnight Stephanie" With a smile on his face he walked off leaving Stephanie wide eyed feeling very satisfied with himself.

Robbie's P.O.V

Robbie awoke to peace and quiet wondering why he realized he slept through the party. Cursing himself he grumbled off back to sleep in his fuzzy orange chair.

The End


End file.
